Cheat Sheet
by Lilo-05
Summary: Akiko Oshima [OC] is a student in her second year at Kaiyō Academy in Kyoto, but has recently transferred to Tokyo in order to take part in a student exchange project with the Aihara Academy. In a single month, she has chosen to challenge herself to help their infamous blonde student with her studies and, reluctantly, her love life - all whilst trying to have fun. [AU]


**A/N - It's been a while since I've written a fanfic - I currently have none on this account, however. So, please excuse me if it's bad. I'm currently just a tad, possibly a lot, obsessed with Citrus. This fanfiction will be set in an AU where the POV will be from my OC. More OCs will be mentioned and possibly included in later chapters, and canon characters may be OOC.**

 **The first chapter, purely, revolves around my OC - feel free to skip~**

 **I, fortunately, do not own Citrus.**

' _Ugh… Finally.'_

Stepping off the train, I quickly move across the platform, with my suitcase in hand and purse over my shoulder, and out of the way of those trying to push their way on. I was surprised how busy the subway was considering it was Sunday. Then again, I never really used the subway. Besides, I never really needed to. But, today, I decided that I would gain a little more independence and travel all the way from Kyoto, to Tokyo, by myself. Why? Because the principle of my school elected me to take part in a student exchange project. As much as I wanted to stay in Kyoto, I wanted to make my grandfather happy and take up the opportunity. Though, thinking back on it now, I don't think he would have cared if I declined the offer. But, this now means that I have to spend a month away from home, by myself, without my all of three friends. Maybe I could invite them down one weekend, since I'm living at one of my grandfather's unused properties and not with a host family. Which reminds me, I've never even see the property before.

Composing myself, I straighten out my plain white halter dress and brush my hand through my glossy, hip-length, tawny brown hair. My emerald eyes scan the platform, almost immediately locating a clock which reads several minutes after noon. I decide that I should probably start heading off, the heels of my white wedge sandals clicking against the hard floor with each step. The breeze flowing through the subway was cold, yet pleasant, counteracting the stuffiness on the busy platforms. Outside wasn't terribly cold either, considering it was spring.

I could have prepared better, having realised that I didn't even call a cab. After a quick call, all I could do was sit and wait. So - I decided to see what my friends were up two, since I had ignored a few texts. Our group chat was quiet and the last few messages sent were a spam of crying emojis. A quiet chuckle escaped my lips, followed by a sigh. I send a picture of a nearby cherry blossom tree, followed by the message ' _Finally in Tokyo'_. They'd all known about my trip for the last few months, Hanako even tried changing my mind. As tempting as it was, I had already decided that I would go through with it. It took a mere ten seconds before I got a reply.

 _Hanako Sato: 'School is going to be so boring without you. Who's going to do my homework now?'_

 _Mika Shimoda: 'How about yourself? Have fun Aki!'_

 _Meko Shimoda: ''Have fun and good luck! Would you do me a huge favor and take some more pictures for me?'_

 _Hanako Sato: 'But you know I can't do maths!'_

 _Akiko Oshima: 'We can arrange a video call, if you guys want to? And sure thing Meko~'_

 _Mika Shimoda: 'A video call actually sounds like a good plan'_

 _Hanako Sato: 'You will help me, right Aki?'_

 _Akiko Oshima: 'Help as in, yes, I can guide you. Not do it for you.'_

At this point in the conversation, my cab had arrived. Clutching my phone in one hand, and my suitcase in the other, I walk over and greet the driver. He takes my suitcase and puts it into the back of the cab whist I get in the back seat and put on my seat belt. I show him the address that my grandfather had given me this morning and before I know it, I'm getting a vague tour of the city. Fortunately, the place I was staying at was relatively close to the academy I was going to. Thus, on the way, we passed it, giving me a few seconds of a glimpse at the building. It looked pretty, from as much as I saw. However, I would have to say that my school was better, just because you could see the coastline from the top floor. In all honesty, my argument is bias as I love the beach a lot more than the city.

As an estimate, I would say that my temporary home was about half an hours walk away from the school. I tried my hardest to memorise the streets we drove down and then remembered that I could just double check on my phone once home. The cab slowly came to a stop outside a large home. I exit the vehicle, almost in unison with the driver, carefully shutting the door behind me. Walking around to the pavement, I thank the driver as her retrieved my luggage and as I retrieved the fair from my purse. We exchanged, I allowed him to keep the change. He drove off as I made my way up to the house.

It wasn't as big as our manor home back in Kyoto, but it was still rather large. For a house that had never been lived in - though my grandfather told me that it had been fully furnished - it was rather clean outside. The house was white, had a short driveway, but no garage, and a small square of slightly overgrown grass, that housed a cherry blossom tree in the centre. The front door was actually two doors with frosted glass windows, making it impossible to see in or out. Either side of them were two bay windows but closed curtains prevented me from seeing inside. On the second floor, there were two shallow balconies, each accessible by french doors. Again, I couldn't see into the house.

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out a silver key, pushing it into the keyhole on one of the doors. Hesitantly, I turn it, hearing 'click' as the doors unlocked. Pushing down the handle, the pressure on the door releases, allowing me to push it open. I'm greeted by a dark, cold hall. Retrieving the key, I cautiously step inside, closing the door behind me. For some reason, it made the place scarier. I slid of my shoes, leaving them and my suitcase by the door, before taking a few more steps inside.

Shivers crawled up my legs as my bare feet came into contact with the floor. To my right, a closed door. To my left, a second closed door. In front of me, and intimidating staircase. Finally, I spot a set of switches on one of the walls and I jog over to switch them on. One of them turned on a chandelier in the downstairs hall whilst the other turned on a second chandelier which was at the top of the stairs. Now much brighter, the place wasn't as terrifying and I continued to explore.

I decided to try the door on my right first. Inside appeared to be a lounge. Everything had been covered with those sheets used to protect furniture from paint, only this time, it was probably from dust. I pull of the sheets to discover: a couch opposite a wall mounted t.v; two large bookcases, either side of the couch, which were full of books with titles that I had never heard of; a small glass coffee table in front of the couch; and a second couch in the bay window. There happened a second bay window, looking out to the back garden, which had been turned into a desk on the inside. Before leaving the room, I opened the curtains and slightly cracked open the windows to allow the room to breathe.

The room on the left, I could only guess was the kitchen. Well, a kitchen and dining room, half dedicated to a sink, stove, some worktops and cupboards, a dishwasher and a refrigerator, as well as all the smaller items, such as, cutlery, kettle, coffee maker etc. The other half was occupied by a circular table which could comfortably fit eight people around. On the dining side of the room, there was, yet again, another pair of french doors, which opened up to the back yard. Just like the first, it was slightly overgrown. A lonely shed stood at the very back.

' _I'll sort it out once I have some spare time, I guess.'_

After opening the kitchen curtains, I make my way up the stairs, my hand gliding up the banister. The steps creek each time I put my weight onto them. At the top of the landing was another window which looked over the back garden. The landing itself was 'c' shaped (turned ninety degrees clockwise). A quick look around, opening yet more curtains, I discovered two double bedrooms. Between them a shared bathroom equipped with a toilet, sink and, both, a bathtub and shower. A third but slightly smaller bedroom was just down the hall, on the left of the stairs. It contained two single beds and had it's own ensuite. Besides a closet and a few chests of drawers, the rooms were quite bare but liveable. The final room upstairs was a laundry room containing just a washing machine and a clothes dryer.

In my opinion, the whole house was quite blank, every wall painted in the same shade of white. I suppose it did help make the place brighter. But the lack of decor made me feel somewhat uncomfortable. I did wonder if it would be worth brightening up the place. However, I would have to go back out soon anyway to buy groceries and such.

That's how my evening went. Some grocery shopping, people giving me weird looks, getting take out for dinner as I felt too lazy to cook, and then getting home. By the time I got to eat, the take out was cold but still delicious. I cleaned up, painfully dragged my suitcase upstairs and unpacked - taking up one of the double rooms. The clock had turned ten once that was finished. I took a quick shower before crawling into bed. Surprisingly, it was really comfy. Taking one last check of my phone for the night, I had already called my grandfather earlier on to tell him that I had arrived, and subtly complained to him about the plainness of the house. Sighing, I attach the device to the cord of it's charger. Minutes after my head hit the pillow, I'd drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
